Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is a term used to describe a range of disorders characterized by airflow limitation that is in most cases both progressive and associated with an abnormal inflammatory response of the lung to noxious particles, with destruction of lung parenchyma resulting in decline in airway function (Barnes P J et al., 2003, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease: molecular and cellular mechanisms. Eur. Respir J, 22, 672-688; Barnes P J et al., 2004, Mediators of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Pharmacol. Rev. 56, 515-548). Although genetic and environmental factors contribute to the development of COPD, smoking is the most important single cause, with recurrent lung infections leading to a progressive decline in lung function. Stopping smoking reduces progression of the disease only if applied early and has little effect after significant symptoms ensue. Several co-morbid conditions are associated with COPD such as asthma, cardiovascular disease, depression and muscle wasting (Mannino D M and Buist S, 2007 Global burden of COPD: risk factors, prevalence and future trends. Lancet, 370, 765-773).
Chemokines predominate among chemotactic factors and therefore, have a key role in orchestrating the chronic inflammation in COPD lungs and its further amplification during acute exacerbations. The biological activity of the chemokines IL-8 (CXCL8), GROα (CXCL1) and ENA-78 (CXCL5) is mediated by two populations of cell-surface receptors CXCR1 and CXCR2, which are present on leukocytes and many other cell types throughout the body. Migration of leukocytes is mediated primarily through CXCR2 which binds several ligands including IL-8, GROα, β, γ, ENA78, and GCP-2. In contrast, CXCR1 is selectively activated by IL-8 and to a lesser extent by GCP-2. It remains unclear whether human neutrophil chemotaxis in vivo is mediated by one or both receptors.
CXCR2 shares 78% homology at the amino acid level with CXCR1 and both receptors are present on neutrophils with different distribution patterns. The expression of CXCR2 on a variety of cells and tissues including CD8+ T cells, NK, monocytes, mast cells, epithelial, endothelial, smooth muscle and a host of cell types in the central nervous system suggests that this receptor may have a broad functional role under both constitutive conditions and in the pathophysiology of a number of acute and chronic diseases. CXCR2 activation stimulates receptor coupling with the Gi family of guanine nucleotide-binding proteins, this in turn stimulates the release of intracellular inositol phosphates, increased intracellular Ca2+ and, by ERK1/2-dependent mechanisms, the phosphorylation of intracellular proteins associated with directed cell migration to chemokine gradient. Once activated, CXCR2 is phosphorylated and is rapidly internalized through arrestin/dynamin-dependent mechanisms, resulting in receptor desensitization. This process is similar to that observed with most other GPCRs, but the rate and extent of agonist-induced internalization of CXCR2 is greater than that seen with CXCR1 (Richardson R M, Pridgen B C, Haribabu B, Ali H, Synderman R. 1998 Differential cross-regulation of the human chemokine receptors CXCR1 and CXCR2. Evidence for time-dependent signal generation. J. Biol. Chem., 273, 23830-23836).
IL-8 has long been implicated as a mediator of neutrophilic inflammation in COPD (Keatings V M et al., 1996, Differences in IL-8 and tumor necrosis factor-α in induced sputum from patients with COPD and asthma. Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 153, 530-534; Yamamoto C et al. 1997 Airway inflammation in COPD assessed by sputum levels of interleukin-8. Chest, 112, 505-510). In biopsies of the bronchial airways, small airways and lung parenchyma from patients with COPD, there is an infiltration of T cells and increased numbers of neutrophils, particularly in the airway lumen (Hogg J C et al. 2004, The nature of small-airway obstruction in chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. N. Eng. J. Med. 350, 2645-2653). Neutrophils are increased in the lungs of patients with COPD and this correlates with the degree of disease severity (Keatings V M et al., 1996, Differences in IL-8 and tumor necrosis factor-α in induced sputum from patients with COPD and asthma. Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 153, 530-534). In addition, levels of TNFα are raised in the sputum of patients with COPD and this induces IL-8 from airway epithelial cells (Keatings). GROα concentration is markedly elevated in the induced sputum and bronchial alveolar lavage (BAL) fluid of patients with COPD compared with normal smokers and non-smokers (Traves S L et al. 2002, Increased levels of the chemokines GROα and MCP-1 in sputum samples from patients with COPD. Thorax, 57, 50-595; Pesci A. et al. 1998, Inflammatory cells and mediators in bronchial lavage of patients with COPD. Eur Respir J. 12, 380-386). GROα is secreted by alveolar macrophages and airway epithelial cells in response to TNFα stimulation and selectively activates CXCR2, being chemotactic for neutrophils and monocytes. There is an increase in monocyte chemotactic response to GROα in COPD patients, which might be related to increased turnover or recycling of CXCR2 in these cells (Traves S L et al, 2004, Specific CXC but not CC chemokines cause elevated monocyte migration in COPD: a role for CXCR2, J. Leukoc. Biol. 76, 441-450). Viral and bacterial lung infection frequently results in severe exacerbations in COPD patients which is characterised by increased numbers of neutrophils in the airways (Wedzicha J A, Seemungal T A., 2007, COPD exacerbations: defining their cause and prevention, Lancet 370 (9589): 786-96). Bronchial biopsies of patients with acute severe exacerbations of COPD have significantly increased amounts of ENA-78, IL-8 and CXCR2 mRNA expression (Qiu Y et al, 2003, Biopsy neutrophilia, neutrophil chemokine and receptor gene expression in severe exacerbations of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care. Med. 168, 968-975), and sputum has increased neutrophil counts (Bathoorn E, Liesker J Jw, Postma D S et al, Change in inflammation in out-patient COPD patients from stable phase to a subsequent exacerbation, (2009) Int J COPD, 4(1): 101-9) suggesting a potential role for this receptor in both COPD and severe exacerbations of this disease. Increased expression of CXCR2 mRNA is present in bronchial biopsy specimens, which correlates with the presence of tissue neutrophils (Qiu 2003). ENA-78 is derived predominantly from epithelial cells and there is a marked increase in ENA-78 expression in epithelial cells during exacerbations of COPD (Qiu 2003). Because concentrations of IL-8, GROα and ENA-78 are increased in COPD airways, and all three ligands signal through CXCR2, blocking this common receptor with selective antagonists would be an effective anti-inflammatory strategy in this disease.
COPD evolves slowly and progressively, and disease progression is estimated traditionally with lung-function tests such as spirometric measures of forced expiratory volume (FEV1). Patients with <50% predicted FEV1 are classified as severe. Lung function is closely related to mortality rate, as nearly 35% of severe COPD patients die of the disease within 12 years compared with only 5% of mild to moderate patients. COPD is the fourth leading cause of death in the world (World Health Organization (WHO), World Health Report, Geneva, 2000.) and further increases in its prevalence and mortality can be predicted in the coming decades (Lopez A D, Shibuya K, Rao C et al, 2006, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease: current burden and future projections, Eur Respir J, 27(2), 397-412). Exacerbations are a key factor in the downward spiral of ill health and are largely responsible for the vast majority of COPD hospital admissions (BTS (British Thoracic Society), 2006, Burden of Lung Disease Report, 2nd ed,). Mean yearly rates were 2.3 for symptom- and 2.8 for healthcare-defined exacerbations (O'Reilly J F, Williams A E, Holt K et al, 2006, Prim Care Respir J. 15(6):346-53). Earlier diagnosis and improved management for patients' exacerbations as well as improved prevention would help reduce the strain these admissions place on already stretched resources. Available treatments for COPD are mainly palliative, and there are no therapies available that halt the decline of lung function or the progressive destruction of the airways associated with the disease. Current treatments such as short- and long-acting β-adrenergic bronchodilators, inhaled anticholinergics (muscarinic antagonists) and inhaled corticosteroids are used to treat the symptoms and exacerbations of the disease. A major limitation with the current corticosteroid therapy is that they are rendered ineffective as patients show resistance to corticosteroids, inactivating the anti-inflammatory action of these drugs. Clearly there is still a huge unmet medical need for novel drugs that prevent the progression of COPD. Chemokine receptor antagonists are an attractive approach to COPD therapy since inflammatory-cell trafficking in COPD is orchestrated by multiple chemokines, so the blockade of chemokine receptors with LMW antagonists might be an effective anti-inflammatory strategy in this disease. A crucial feature in COPD is an amplification of the inflammatory response seen in normal smokers, so the aim of therapy is not to suppress inflammatory cell infiltration completely but to reduce it to the levels seen in normal smokers without COPD. By acting specifically, anti-CXCR2 would avoid the general immune suppression associated with steroids—preservation of CXCR1 activity will allow baseline neutrophil activation, important for host defense in COPD and CF. Most COPD drugs are currently administered by inhalation to reduce systemic side-effects, however, as chemokine antagonists act on the receptors expressed in circulating inflammatory cells, systemic administration would be optimal. This would provide an efficient way to reach the small airways and lung parenchyma which are affected in COPD.
Chemokine receptors, in contrast with cytokines and interleukin receptors, belong to the highly ‘druggable’ superfamily of 7TM-GPCRs. Despite this, early attempts to find potent antagonists met with more difficulties than it was anticipated based on the experience with GPCRs having small peptide or biogenic amine ligands. Efforts on small-molecule drug-discovery programmes focussing on chemokine-receptor antagonists began to progressively understand the idiosyncrasies of the chemokine receptors and the structural elements required for small molecules to act as antagonists. Interestingly, the structural diversity of CC-chemokine-receptor antagonists, as represented by the number of fundamentally distinct chemical series identified, is considerably higher than for CXC-chemokine-receptor antagonists, which suggests that the relative difficulty of finding antagonists may be different between the two classes of receptors.
Chemokine receptors in general have proved to be difficult targets to antagonise and it has taken a huge effort to identify potent, selective CXCR2 antagonists. The first low molecular weight CXCR2 antagonist was described in 1998, since then a number of non-competitive allosteric CXCR2 antagonists have been developed, several of which have now progressed into clinical trials. Nevertheless there is clearly a need for better and more potent antagonists of CXCR2 function.
Molecules of the immunoglobulin class have seen a huge expansion in their clinical utility over the last ten years or so. Their specificity for a target and the ability to engineer them using recombinant techniques provides huge potential for developing highly directed treatment for disease. Many types of immunogloblin molecule and modified immunoglobulin molecule are potentially available to be suitably engineered including conventional four-chain antibodies, Fab and F(ab)2 fragments, single domain antibodies (D(ab)s), single chain Fvs and Nanobodies. These will be discussed further herein in connection with the invention which concerns polypeptides constructed to be directed against at least two epitopes of CXCR2.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new means of prevention or treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder or COPD and other diseases associated with aberrant functioning of chemokine receptor CXCR2.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means of treatment or prevention of COPD and other dieseases associated with aberrant functioning of CXCR2 which is an immunotherapy.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a polypeptide comprising immunoglobulin CDRs which is an antagonist of CXCR2 signal transduction.